halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathaniel Wright
|born= |died= |species= |gender=Male |height=5' 9" |weight=154 pounds |hair=gray, formerly black |eyes=blue |era= |rank=Colonel (Victorian Independent State) |number= |specialty= |affiliation= * **Victorian Independent State }} Nathaniel Wright was an leader. Born in on to two colonists who has migrated to Victoria after the rebellion. In his youth, Wright was extremely bright in comparison to his peers, with his family and teachers expecting that he would attend an off-world university and become a lawyer or enter some other academic profession. However, Wright eventually became an advocate for colonial independence due to reading Victorian Independent State propaganda illicitly disseminated throughout Agley. Joining one of the few remaining rebel units in the city in , Wright was assigned as an intelligence and logistical officer. After the coup in , he became an officer in the Victorian Independent Army's Capital Defense Battalion. After the Independent State fell in , Wright led it until the establishment of the Victorian Free State in , after which he ordered his units disbanded. Afterwards, he deliberately led a quiet life until his death in . In the aftermath of his death, clashes between pro-colonial independence and pro-UNSC supporters broke out due to his controversial nature on Victoria, some vilifying him for his role in the Victorian Massacres and other violent actions, and others praising him as a champion of colonial independence. Biography Early Life 'Where They Are, Their Strengths, Their Weaknesses, Ways To Get Us What We Need To Defeat Them' Coup and Cross of Independence Action An Independent State Operation: STREET SWEEPER during Operation: STREET SWEEPER]]Wright's participation in Operation: STREET SWEEPER began on May 24th, a few days after Colonel Karl Afeld's proclamation urging Victorian citizens to fight back against the criminal syndicates that had popped up due to the VIS's focus on halting the operations of pro- partisans. Captain Wright was brought in as an advisor to the Agley Police Department with regards to their planned operation to destroy the criminal groups. While Wright was called in due to his acumen as an intelligence and logistical officer, he had also operated in the same area the syndicates currently controlled in the years prior to the coup, and knew what routes the criminals would use or where their strongholds would likely be. Initially, while Wright's intelligence on the area was readily used by the APD, his other suggestions, namely that checkpoints be set up in the area to catch any criminals trying to escape and that the police should make plans for the military to take over the operation, were brushed aside, with the planners believing they would be able to strike quickly enough that they would take down the groups before there was a chance for them to escape or for the situation to became worse. Interim Years Operation: TRIUMPH Battle of Agley troops dismounting from an autocannon-armed Mark 1 Mobile Gun System during the Battle of Agley. Wright is purported to be the man standing on top of the burning tank]] 'Men With A Cause, But No Country' Category:Safe Havens